


The Way We Were

by QuickySand



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Sandy and Pitch ever wish to go back to the way they were?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   It was only a few years after the battle with the Guardians and the Guarded that Pitch Black woke up. His remaining loyal Nightmares were surrounding him, keeping the Fearlings away. “You’re awake, my king.” His “general”, Onyx, said softly and he blinked once; he was still a little groggy. Pitch sighed and sat up.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m awake.” He muttered. The other Nightmares lifted their heads and the Fearlings slipped back into the darkness. Pitch eyed them. “Foul creatures.” He hissed, then turned back to his Nightmares. “It’s been a long while since my head was this clear.” His Nightmares brightened, looking relieved. Onyx nuzzled his cheek, and he smiled and stroked his snout.

“We are glad to hear that, my king.” She murmured and he chuckled.

“How long have I been out?”

“Three years.” Pitch blinked in surprise.

“That’s it? Are you sure?” Nods from all his Nightmares. Last time he had been defeated, he was asleep for over a thousand years.

“It wasn’t a particularly gruesome defeat, although humiliating,” Onyx sighed, “Do you still wish to take over the world?” Pitch hung his head with an exhausted sigh.

“I don’t know why I still try…” He suddenly shook his head. “No. No I do not.” The Fearlings in the background bristled, but otherwise did nothing. “But I still want to be noticed. I… I still want to stir up trouble. I still want to… Find my place.” Onyx nuzzled him again.

“Your place is with us, your friends.” Pitch smiled, hugging her neck.

“I want to find my place out there, too, Onyx.” He murmured, then let her go and stood up. “I’ll be in my room for a while. Onyx, you can come with me. The rest of you… You can actually do whatever you want. Scare some people, giving out a few bad dreams, doesn’t matter to me as long as you come back in one piece.”

 

  Sanderson sighed as he looked around his room. It had already been three years since Pitch Black’s defeat, and he still didn’t feel right. The look in Pitch’s eyes that night, that spark of humanity in his eyes that regretted shooting the golden Guardian… Sandy shook his head, and realized he had been crying when a few teardrops landed on his arm. He sighed again, looking around once more. He needed something to take his mind off of this. He glanced over at his calendar and smiled; tomorrow was another meeting that Jack had demanded that the Guardians and the Guarded hold every month. It was always fun, and it kept him from thinking too much. <What the Hell am I doing with my life…?> He muttered as he stared up at his golden ceiling. It was a question he had asked himself since he first became a Guardian. But now that there were _other_ Guardians, he could actually leave this planet and search for his remaining brethren. Sandy sighed one last time; there really was no escaping one’s mind. His gaze finally landed on his wardrobe.  <Perhaps I should change my style, for once?> He smiled at the idea, walking over to the wardrobe and opening it. He nearly teared up when he saw all of the uniforms he had ever worn, some of the only things surviving from his crash. <But which to wear…>

 

  The next time I saw the Guardians and Guarded, I was wearing my Star Cadet uniform. It was a light gold tunic and trousers with a dark gold sash and belt. It actually felt good to be wearing it again. “Hey, Sandy! Lookin’ good!” Jack complimented, and I smiled and nodded.

“Ain’t that y’r Star Cadet uniform? I haven’t seen ya wear tha’ since we firs’ met.” Evan chuckled and I nodded again.

“What made you decide to wear it?” Jamie asked kindly, but I simply shrugged my shoulders.

“No words, today?” Evan asked and I shook my head, still smiling.

“So what are we doing tonight?” Toothiana asked excitedly, glancing up at the Moon.

“We were thinking, since it’s finally Winter again, we should have a snowball fight!” I grinned at the idea.

“Sounds brilliant.” We all tensed at the all-too familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2

  There he was, on the statue in all his glory: Pitch Black. He was lying on his side, his head propped up on the knuckles of one hand while the other rest on his thigh. He was wearing an older robe of his, one where the V-neck was an inch lower. He also wore a thick gold-loop necklace, as well a golden ear piercings and gold ear chains. Golden bangles and charms decorated his arms and wrists. I fought against my blush. _Don’t you dare!_ I told my body, struggling to get it under control. “P-Pitch Black,” Jamie breathed, “But I thought-“

“That I had been vanquished?” Pitch interrupted, sitting up and fingering one of his ear chains. “Quite the opposite, my dear boy,” He grinned and looked straight at us, “I was merely… How do humans say it? _Taking a nap_. Normally I’d sleep for a thousand years or so, but my last defeat wasn’t as brutal as the times before. I guess I got lucky.” His light chuckle sent shivers down my spine. Something about Pitch was different, this time. He didn’t seem as… Evil? Pitch stroked the mane of the Nightmare that sat beside him and it nickered happily.

“Whadya want, Pitch?” Bunny growled loudly, and Pitch looked at him with a slightly offended look.

“Don’t be rude, Evan. I just dropped by to say… Hi. And I have a proposition for…” He grinned, then paused when he looked at me. “Are you alright, Sanderson? You look a little flushed.” Everyone turned to me and I looked pointedly at the ground to avoid their gazes. “Anywho, I have a proposition for you.” I glared up at Pitch, trying to hide that I was falling apart. “No need for the nasty look, I’m not going to offer anything too outrageous. Isn’t that right, girl?” His Nightmare whinnied and nodded, though it had a worried look in it’s eyes. “I simply want you to join me.” My eyes widened, my mouth slightly ajar in my moment of shock.

<What?> Pitch’s eyes flashed and he sat back with a toothy grin, exposing his torso just a little bit more.

“Finally, you speak,” He chuckled, “And you heard me correctly.” Pitch stood up, one hand stroking his Nightmare’s main and the other moving along with the words he said.

 

  I thoroughly enjoyed the shock on Sanderson’s face as I spoke directly to him. “I want you to join me,” I said again, “Be my partner in darkness. I can make all of your dreams come true, Sanderson… Think about it. We could go out there, search for our brethren, rule space. Doesn’t that sound pleasant?” He teared up a bit, his face growing redder as he stared at me in disbelief. I took the time to admire his uniform.

“Get lost!” Jackson suddenly snapped, taking a threatening step forward. “Sandy would never join the likes of you!!” I laughed and all but Sandy took a frightened step back.

“Truly, Jackson? Look into his eyes and tell me he isn’t at least thinking about it.” Sandy turned his head away again when everyone looked at him and my smile grew.

“Sandy!” Tooth gasped, and I was slightly concerned when a tear slipped down the Star’s cheek. I hesitated now, then relaxed when I realized none of them saw my blunder.

“Think about it, Star Cadet. And when you feel like, return to the command of your general.” With those final words, I slipped back into the shadows with Onyx.

 

  I struggled to keep all of my frayed emotions in check as Pitch disappeared. “Sandy…?” Jamie asked softly, reaching a hand towards me. I pulled away, to my friends’ distress.

<I need to be alone for a while.> I choked out before darting into the sky and slipping back into the night with my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

  <F-Fuck…> I muttered, placing a hand on the wall of my shower as the steaming water showered down upon me. I couldn’t stop thinking about how Pitch looked earlier, and it was taking a toll on me. _Don’t you dare do it to the thought of him…!_ I cursed, but my body quickly began to ache. _Dammit…_ I groaned, letting my head fall back as I wrapped a hand around my stiff member, staring at the ceiling and panting raggedly as I stroked myself. I couldn’t stop my mind from wandering; if I joined Pitch, as horrible the idea was, what would be my reward? I moaned at the thought of his long legs draped over my shoulders, wincing when my grip tightened a bit.  <Ah… Fuck…> I groaned again, looking back down at the water falling into the drain. A shiver crawled down my spine at the thought of Pitch’s nail/claws scraping down my back, his teeth buried into either of my shoulders. <Hng…> _Ah, Pitch…_ I gasped softly as I thumbed the head, shivering again. I pictured Pitch’s mouth wrapped around my manhood, his eyes filled with lust and staring up at me as I thrust into his mouth. My fantasies were cut short by the feeling of a presence on my island. I knew it was my friends, they’d never let me have peace after that. _Come on, hurry, hurry…!_ My body tensed up and I let out a soft cry as I came. I hung my head, panting heavily as I attempted to regain myself. After a few minutes, the sound of knocking on my bedroom door, which was locked, brought me back to reality. _What the Hell is wrong with me…?_ I thought with a sigh, rinsing off.

“Sandy, ya in there?!” I heard Bunny call and sighed again.

<Yeah, I’ll be there in a moment!> I called back as I stepped out of the shower and dried off. Not really caring about my appearance at the moment, I slipped on my golden silk nightwear and stepped out of the bedroom. I yawned softly, feeling a bit fatigued, then walked over to my bedroom door and undid the lock. Opening the door, I saw the other Guardians and even the Guarded waiting patiently. <I thought I said I wanted to be alone for a bit.> I huffed and Bunny scratched one of his ears absently.

“Yeah, ya did, but… We got a few questions f’r ya.” I rolled my eyes in annoyance with yet another sigh.

<Of course… Fine. Come on.> I exited the room and locked it with the key I always kept safe in my pockets.

“Where are we going?” Claude asked curiously. The children had never been to my island, before.

<The living room.> I said simply as I led them through the halls. When we entered, I told them to sit and headed for the kitchen. I quickly brewed some hot tea, setting it on a tray before carrying it out. <Help yourselves.> I muttered as I set it down on the coffee table, taking a cup for myself and sipping it slowly.

“Are you a’right, mate? Ya seem a bit… Aggravated.” I glared at my friend.

<Of course I’m aggravated!> I hissed and his ears swiveled back.

“Geez, calm down…” I scowled, glaring him down but not saying anything. I turned abruptly and began to pace to keep myself awake, rubbing a hand over my face a few times.

“Your hair looks wet,” Jamie mused meekly, “Did you just take a shower?” I relaxed a bit and nodded, still pacing.

“So, eh,” North began, “What happened back there? With Pitch?” I tensed again, my scowl returning. I stopped with my back turned to them, glaring at the wall.

<I don’t know.> I said stiffly and Bunny repeated my words softly.

“Whadya mean you don’t know?!” Jack burst out. “You looked like you were actually considering Pitch’s offer!! And you were… You were blushing, weren’t you?” My body tensed up even further and my cup cracked a bit in my grasp.

<I’m not going to talk about it.> I said firmly.

“Mate, ya _gotta_ talk ‘bout it! Jack’s right, you _were_ blushing, an’ ya _did_ look hesitant…” I turned on my heels and everyone stiffened at the anger in my eyes.

<Shut the fuck up!> I hollered venomously and Bunny stood up in outrage.

“Didja seriously jus’ tell me t’ ‘shut the fuck up’?!” He spat and Jamie covered Sophie’s ears again while everyone stared at me in shock. The word “YES” appeared above my head and Bunny narrowed his eyes. “Somethin’s seriously wrong with ya; ya’ve been actin’ strange lately, _really_ strange.” I growled furiously, the tea cup smashing to bits in my hands. Everyone flinched and I cursed as the porcelain cut into my hand. I dropped my arms to my sides, making a mental note to later clean up that blood that was dripping onto the floor.

<Leave.> I said in a soft, menacing whisper.

“No! We’re not leavin’ til ya tell us-“

“ _Leave_!!” I snarled, and Bunny yelped and pelted for the door. I turned my furious gaze to the others, who quickly scrambled after the Pooka. I sighed once they were all gone, locking the doors and windows with my dreamsand and wiping my uncut had wearily over my face. _Fuck me._ I thought, tearing up as I dropped onto my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

  I apologized to Bunny, first. It was only fitting, after all. “It’s a’right, mate. I understand. What he was sayin’… It was a touchy subject.” I nodded slowly, still avoiding his gaze. “But tha’ doesn’ explain why you were blushin’.” I felt my cheeks heating up as I mumbled something. “Wha’?” I took a deep breath, looking up and straight into his eyes.

<I was blushing because I thought he looked sexy.> Bunny’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“What?!” I didn’t falter.

<That is why I was so upset. I was angry at myself for thinking such a thing.> He relaxed.

“I… I s’pose that’s reasonable. Still… It’s a bit of a shock.” I rolled my eyes.

<How do you think _I_ felt? > Bunny went silent for a moment, finishing up one of the eggs he was painting. When he was done, he stood up and turned to me fully. His eyes widened a bit as he glanced down.

“Sandy, ya didn’t patch up y’r hand?” I looked down and saw the deep cuts on my hand.

<I fell asleep very shortly after you all left, last night. I must have forgotten about it, in the morning.> I said. Truthfully, I didn’t feel any of the pain. I was still hurting too much on the inside to feel anything on the outside. Bunny’s gaze grew concerned.

“Well, let me get ya somethin’ f’r that.” I nodded.

<After that, can we get everyone together? I want to apologize to the others…> Bunny smiled and nodded.

“O’ course.”

 

  “My king, they’ve gathered again.” My ears perked as Onyx entered my room. “Are you… Putting on jewelry again?” I blushed and pouted, turning away from my mirror.

“Well, I’m not going to let it sit there. Besides, I think I look good!” She giggled.

“You really do.” My blush deepened and I smiled. “Anyway, the Guardians and Guarded have gathered again. Will we go?” I thought about it for a moment, then grinned.

“Of course. I like messing with their heads. Besides, Sanderson still hasn’t given me his answer.” Onyx grinned as well and nodded, then trotted out to alert the others. I let out a content sigh, then turned back to my mirror. I finished attaching my ear accessories and fit on a different robe. It was one made for comfort and easy movement, melding to my body and hanging slightly off my shoulders. I looked in the mirror again and grinned. _Show time._

 

  I silently followed the Guardians and children as they walked through the woods, probably to Jackson’s lake. I nudged one of the children, not roughly but enough to make them yelp in surprise. Everyone stopped and turned to him. “What’s wrong, Caleb?” His brother asked.

“S-Something pushed me…” He squeaked, glancing around.

“It’s just your imagination, dude.” His brother sighed and I smirked. _Oh really?_ I tripped him up with a shadow, pushing him a bit towards Evan so he’d be caught. I couldn’t help but snicker at the surprise on their faces. Sandy was the first to realize and scowled.

<Pitch.> He muttered and I laughed, appearing before him and bowing.

“Yours truly.” I chuckled, looking up at him before standing back up. His eyes were wide, his face bright red. _Wonder what’s up with him, lately._ When one of the kids began to snicker, I turned confused eyes to her.

“What are you laughing at, child?”

“You look like a stripper, dude.” She snorted and the others burst out laughing. I growled, my face and ears feeling hot. I looped a shadow around her ankle, yanking her up and hanging her upside down from a tree branch. The others gasped, now looking concerned and slightly fearful.

“I’ll consider letting you down when you learn some manners,” I huffed before turning to Sandy, “Have you considered my proposal? Will you return to your general?” His flustered expression became furious.

<Don’t even _pretend_ that you are… _Him_. You will never be the man he was. You… You are not Kozmotis Pitchiner. You are Pitch Black. _A monster_. > The last two words stung a bit, but I forced a grin.

“Such kind words. Thank you for the compliment.” I chuckled, gulping when he summoned his whips.

<Leave, Pitch.> He said firmly. I sighed, stroking Onyx’s mane.

“We should go, my king.” She said softly and I shook my head at her.

“You know I’m not one to give up.” I whispered to her and she chuckled.

“That’s true. But still, it’s a lost cause for now. You’ve made them angry, so they’re not gonna listen.” I sighed again and nodded, turning back to the others.

“Very well. But you know that I will be back.”

“Of course.” Jack snorted, then shrank back when I glared down at him. I looked pointedly back at Sandy and even he tensed nervously.

“Keep thinking about it, Sanderson.” I said softly before mounting Onyx. I turned her around and pat her neck, and we took off into the night.

 

  I sighed heavily, still feeling flustered as I finally relaxed. Having not wanted to make a move while Pitch was here, I flew up and untied Pippa. Her arms were crossed as she pouted. “’Bout time…” She mumbled, and I smiled apologetically and set her on her feet. “You okay, Sandy?” She suddenly asked softly when she caught a look into my eyes. I tensed and stepped away, avoiding anyone’s gaze.

<The asshole ruined my good mood.> I muttered and Bunny repeated my words in a laugh. <Come on… Let’s keep going.>


	5. Chapter 5

  After apologizing to all of my friends, I returned home. “Are you alright, Master Sanderson?” Stephanie, the leader of my merpeople, asked worriedly. I smiled reassuringly at her and nodded.

<Of course.> I murmured as I locked the castle doors. The merpeople had secret waterways into the castle in case of emergencies. Right now Steph was in the waterpool near the entrance.

“Are you sure?”

<Yes, I’m fine. Just a bit… Tired.> Stephanie giggled. The merpeople and sea creatures, as well as my shells, were accustomed to my voice.

“But you’re always tired.” I chuckled and nodded again.

<I suppose that’s true, Steph. Anyway… I’m going to work from bed, tonight. Goodnight, Steph.>

“Goodnight, Master Sanderson!” She replied happily before swimming off. I sighed softly, Pitch Black’s appearance still in my mind. I blushed dark crimson, hurrying off to my room. _Lunar be damned, why is this happening to me…?_ I stripped, as I always did before going to bed, and slipped under the sheets. But no matter which position I tried, lights on or off, whatever song I played in my head, _I could not get to sleep_. And it was obvious why. _Not again._ I thought firmly, glaring down my body. _Not again, not to the thought of_ him _, don’t you dare._ But once again my body began to ache with need.

<Lunar be damned…> I muttered, reaching a hand down. I laid my head back on my pillow, struggling not to fantasize. In the end my body’s desires won and I closed my eyes, my brows furrowing slightly.

_“You want a show, don’t you?” Pitch chuckled as he stood in front of the bed. I smirked and nodded, sitting back against the pillows. Pitch rolled his eyes with a smirk of his own, setting his jewelry off to the side on my desk. He turned so that his back was facing me, shrugging his robe a little further down his arms. I licked my lips as I let my gaze wander over his upper back, a buffet of skin that I could currently be ‘feasting’ on. Now the sleeves were down to Pitch’s wrists, the collar of his robe just barely past the curve of his back. He was so beautiful and lean… With one swift movement, Pitch completely removed his robe. I licked my lips again, my gaze traveling over his entire body. Pitch turned to me and my eyes widened a bit. “Dirty boy.” He chuckled, eyeing my stiff manhood._

_< It’s just what you do to me.> I chuckled back and he grinned. He began to crawl on the bed over to me, and stopped when he was on top of me. A few gentle kisses, a few animalistic kisses, a few nips and bites on ears and necks. Plenty of moans and groans. A couple whimpers from Pitch when I bit his lips. <Fuck,> I groaned when he bit my Adam’s apple, <Lay back.> I ordered and he more than happily complied. I leaned over him and bit roughly into his neck, inciting a loud gasp and another needy whimper._

_“Sandy, please…!” I shivered when he began to beg, nodding against his neck and rocking our hips together. Pitch’s nails dug into my back and his teeth scraped my neck, drawing a few droplets of blood. I rocked our hips together again and-_

  <Ah, fuck…!!> My fantasy was abruptly halted by my climax. I moaned deeply, arching my back a bit. <A-Ah…! Mm…>

 

  Unfortunately, I had to wait a whole nother month for the Guardians to gather again. Once more they were with those disrespectful kids. I chose to simply watch them for now, smiling occasionally when one of them cracked a joke. I was getting tired of hiding, though, so I sat right behind Sandy. “I never asked what happened to your hand.” He yelped and jumped away, and I struggled not to laugh. He whipped around, then froze. His eyes grew wide and his face turned red. _It happened again._

 

  I whipped around to yell at Pitch, but froze and blushed. Pitch was wearing a robe where the collar flared up and the V-neck was a bit wider. <Hng…!> Bunny gave me a disturbed look, so I quickly regained my posture. <What the Hell do you want, Pitch?!> I spat, and to my surprise he looked rather taken aback.

“Language, Sanderson. I simply asked what happened to your hand. So?”

“He got angry at us and crushed a cup in his hand.” Pippa said lamely, and Pitch looked a bit surprised. I narrowed my eyes at him.

<What does it matter to you?> Now he looked offended.

“Pardon me if I was curious,” He said sarcastically, “At least I didn’t shoot an arrow through it.” I took a frightened step back, gulping as I teared up a bit. Pitch paused, one of his brows furrowing. “Sorry.” My jaw dropped.

“Wait, did he just say-“

“Yes,” Pitch cut Cupcake off, “Because I have _manners_ unlike most of you. I wasn’t raised by Fearlings, you know. I share an abode with them, that doesn’t necessarily mean I converse or live with them. Fowl creatures…” He muttered darkly, standing up and brushing himself off.

<You’ve… You’ve changed,> I said slowly, <You’ve… Changed.> It was the only thing I could think of to say. Pitch raised a brow again.

“And what is it to _you_ if I have changed? That doesn’t mean I won’t cause trouble. It just means that the Fearlings no longer control me as they did three years ago.” He huffed, his eyes almost _sad_ and _regretful_.

“Wait… The Fearlin’s were controllin’ ya?” Pitch glared at Bunny.

“Well what the bloody Hell do _you_ think, Aster?!” He snapped and everyone took a step back. Pitch sighed, rubbing his temples. “Yes, yes they were. They had been ever since I was corrupted. Ugh, what a painful experience that had been…”

“K…Kozmotis…?” Pitch’s eyes flashed and he gritted his teeth, glaring at Bunny again.

“No,” He said firmly, “No, I am not. I am Pitch Black, as Sanderson has stated before, the _Boogeyman_. Nothing more, nothing le- What is it, Onyx?” The Nightmare beside him whinnied frantically and his eyes grew wide. “They got out?!” A nod. “Well, let’s hurry and round them up before they kill anyone!!” He turned to us with alarm in his eyes. “The Fearlings escaped,” He said quickly, “If you have any sense, you’ll search for and kill as many as you can!!” My blood turned cold as Pitch rode off, and I turned to the others.

“It could be a tra-“

<Did you see the look in his eyes?!> I cut Bunny off. <You heard him!! We have to go and protect the children!! Come on!!>


	6. Chapter 6

  I couldn’t stop thinking about the way Pitch’s body moved as he fought the Fearlings. When we had gotten to the scene, he and his few remaining Nightmares had already gotten rid of most of the Fearlings. We helped finish the rest of them off and Pitch had only nodded his head to us before leaving, his expression grim. I kept thinking about how the sweat glistened on his skin and how his muscles moved. He was graceful and powerful at the same time. _Enough!!_ Without saying a word to my merpeople, shells or sea creatures, I took off from my island and set my sights for Easter Island.  <Bunny!! Bunny, I need your help!!> I called frantically as I raced through his Warren. He ended up finding me, catching me by my shoulders and staring worriedly into my eyes. I was trembling, now.

“What’s wrong, wha’ happened?!” He demanded. Staring at him for a long moment, trying to figure out how to tell him, I hugged him tightly.

<I keep thinking about Pitch, I can’t make it stop!> I wailed as he wrapped his long, furry arms around me.

“Figured tha’ was the problem,” He sighed, “Here, let’s go t’ my burrow.” I nodded, allowing him to carry me. Once we were settled, he gestured for me to speak.

<I-I, well…> My face was burning hot and probably deep crimson. <Well, I… Um…>

“Spit it out, ya bloody t’mato.” He chuckled. I smiled slightly, then frowned again and sighed.

<I think… I’m developing… _Feelings_. > I said unsurely, tearing up.  Bunny’s eyes widened briefly, but he quickly relaxed.

“It happens t’ everyone, Sandy, calm down,” He murmured, “What makes ya think this?” I rolled my eyes.

<Besides my attraction to him? I’ve actually been thinking _considering_ his offer, something’s seriously wrong with me!! > My friend gulped.

“Well, there’s only one way t’ know f’r sure…” He said slowly and I looked at him in confusion.

<What do you mean?> He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You could… Confront him. If you, uh… Know wha’ I mean.” My eyes widened.

<You’re kidding, right?> He hesitated and I glared at him. <Evan!!> I exclaimed. <He’s _Pitch Black_!! He’s _evil_ , remember?!> He looked me straight in the eyes.

“Is he? He didn’ seem like it, earlier.” I narrowed my eyes.

<He destroyed our homes.> We both winced and I sighed again.

“Seriously, mate, think ‘bout it. He was fightin’ the _Fearlings_. ‘Sides… Maybe if ya really _do_ ‘ave feelin’s for ‘im, he’ll return ‘em.” I blushed deeply at the thought. “An’ if _that’s_ the case, then maybe he’ll join us.” I considered the thought, then gulped.

<And if he doesn’t…?>

“Then let’s hope it’s jus’ a faze, yeah?” I nodded slightly. “Look, you c’n test it out next meetin’, since ‘e seems t’ like poppin’ in durin’ those.” I chuckled softly and nodded again, feeling a lot better.

<Thanks, Bunny.> I murmured, hugging him tightly. He happily returned my embrace.

“No problem, mate. Hey, an’ jus’ between you an’ me? I think _I’m_ startin’ t’ get feelin’s f’r Jack.” I laughed aloud.

<Everyone knows that, Evan. You’re lucky Jack’s so oblivious!> I chuckled before rushing out.


	7. Chapter 7

  As I’m sure the Guardians expected, I ‘crashed’ their next meeting. The children actually looked rather irritated, but no longer concerned. “So, who do I have to kill to make you afraid of me again?” I asked in a sugary-sweet voice, then stared straight down at Jamie; I was lying on my stomach above them on a tree branch “Perhaps the small, blonde one?” He tensed and gritted his teeth, taking a threatening step forward.

“Hurt her and I’ll fight you myself!” He growled and I grinned.

“I like your spunk, kid. I was just kidding, though. I love kids, I truly do.” I ruffled Sophie’s hair with a shadow hand and she giggled softly. She seemed to be the only one who was alright with me.

“Whadya want, Pitch?” Evan sighed and my smile grew.

“I thought I made that clear; I like stirring up trouble. And as for motive? Him,” I jumped down and pointed at Sandy, “My first true enemy, here on Earth. The only one who makes me want to fight, the only one who makes me feel alive, the only one who knows how to keep a fight with me going. Except for Jackson, of course.” I chuckled the last part, then raised a brow at Sandy; his face was red again. “Why do you do that?” I asked curiously, but his face only grew redder.

“Sandy, now’s y’r chance.” I heard Evan whisper to him and gulped.

“Ch-Chance to do what, rabbit?” I asked nervously, taking a worried step back. My eyes widened a bit when Sandy became to walk slowly over to me.

“Sandy, what the Hell are you doing…?!” Jackson hissed, but he didn’t stop. I decided to remain still and keep my posture as to not look weak, but I was trembling as he drifted up to look me in the eyes. His nose was almost touching mine, his face much to close.

“S-Sander- Mph!!” I let out a startled grunt as he pressed his lips softly to mine. His eyes opened wide and the scent of his fear filled my nostrils. I could easily read what the fear was, since it was an everyday kind of fear; it was the fear of realization. The fear of love. It was only a few seconds later that my legs gave way.

 

  The kiss didn’t even last a second before Pitch pulled back with a startled gasp. I turned to Bunny, feeling desperate as I began to panic. <Bunny,> I choked out, <I felt it. I felt a spark.> He gulped, looking concerned. All of the others’ jaws were dropped, their eyes wide. A few of them were even blushing. I quickly turned around when I heard a “thump”. To my surprise, Pitch had crumpled to the ground in a heap. His eyes were wide as he stared straight up, his lips slightly parted. <I think I broke him…> Bunny burst into laughter.

“Well, at least he stopped talking.” Pippa chuckled. One of Pitch’s Nightmare’s rushed forward, standing between Pitch and I and glaring at me.

<He suggested it!> I quickly pointed to Bunny.

“Oi!” He exclaimed in offense. “I didn’ tell ya t’ _kiss_ the guy, I told ya t’ confront ‘im!”

<Same fucking difference, Aster!> His ears flattened; I only called him Aster when I was extremely upset. <What if he doesn’t return the feelings?!>

“An’ what if ‘e _does_? I mean, _look_ at ‘im! Would he do that if he _didn’_?!” I glanced at Pitch worriedly.

<I probably just shocked him into fainting! Oh, Evan, what do I do?>

“You help me carry him back, that’s what you do.” My eyes widened and I whipped my head around when I heard the Nightmare _talk_. She seemed surprised as well, taking a hesitant step back.

<What?> She took a step forward again, shaking her head.

“I said you’re going to help me carry him back! He’s too heavy when he’s limp, and I’m the only one here.” I gulped, taking a step back of my own.

<B-But…>

“We’ll protect you from the Fearlings.” I nodded unsurely, then picked Pitch up and carefully slung him over my shoulder.

“Mate, what’re ya doin’?” Bunny asked nervously and I sighed, kicking the dirt with a foot.

<Taking Pitch to his place, since he can’t seem to do it himself.> Bunny repeated my words slowly to the others.

“Don’t do anything else to him, while you’re there.” North snickered. He continued to laugh despite Bunny’s paw, Tooth’s hand, and the dreamsand that slapped him. Jack burst into laughter, as well as a few of the Guarded, and I sighed once more.

<I’ll be back soon, I promise.>

 

  I sighed quietly as laid Pitch down on his bed, softly stroking his cheek as he slumbered peacefully. <I’m sorry…> I whispered, hoping the words would reach his dreams.

“Why did you kiss him?” Another Nightmare, a _male_ Nightmare asked; Onyx, as I learned that her name was, had explained everything to the other Nightmares.

<I was convinced that I was developing feelings for him,> I said softly and truthfully, <And my hunch was correct.>

“You… You love our king?” I smiled a bit.

<King? Is that what he has you call him?> I chuckled warmly, stroking his cheek again. <It’s fitting…>

“It’s what _we_ chose to call him,” Onyx said firmly, “Now answer the question.” I looked her straight in the eyes, nodding after a second or two.

<Yes. Yes, I love him.>


	8. Chapter 8

  I sighed as I paced inside my room. It was early during the day, so I could finally take a break from work. The conversation I’d had a few nights before with my friends, well… To say it was awkward and dramatic would be an understatement. I sighed again, stopping and running my hands over my face. “Sandy.” I gasped, my eyes wide at the familiar voice. I uncovered my face and spun around, gulping and blushing hotly when I saw Pitch sitting casually on the end of my bed. He was smiling, though his eyes betrayed that he was a bit confused about something.

<H-How did you get in here?> I squeaked and he chuckled.

“You’re little… Army? Well, they were all too happy to let me in when I explained the situation to them.” My blush thickened. _Somebody is getting fired._

<Pitch, I-I… I’m so sorry about the other night,> I said slowly, <S-So can we just go back to the way we were before? You know, when we were enemies…?> I yelped when he pulled me roughly onto my bed.

“I’m afraid that’s not an option.” He said softly, positioning himself on his hands and knees on top of me. I was pretty sure I looked like a tomato by now as I stared up at Pitch with wide eyes. I gasped when he pressed his lips forcefully to mine, my brows furrowing when I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. _Holy Lunar, holy Lunar, holy Lunar…!_ I moaned in surprise when I felt a thin hand cup my crotch. Pitch broke the kiss with a smirk, staring deep into my eyes. “Dirty boy…” He chuckled, groping my hardening member. I groaned, my hips rocking forward. I placed my hand on the back of his neck, curling my fingers into the short black hairs of his nape, then yanking him down and crashing our lips together again.

<It’s just what you do to me.> I moaned, closing my eyes and running my fingers through his hair as we kissed. _Oh, sweet throne of Lunar, he tastes amazing…_ I broke the kiss to pant, my head falling back as Pitch rubbed and squeezed me through my robe.  <F-Fuck…> I groaned brokenly.

“Language, Sanderson,” Pitch murmured against my neck, “Watch your tongue before I put it to good use.” He gave my skin a little nibble and I gasped softly, my grip on his hair tightening a bit. “And a little mark right here…” I moaned loudly when I felt his razor-sharp teeth bury into my shoulder, and it took that and a lick to make me realize I was naked. _When did he do that…?! I didn’t even feel it! Oh, please, tell me this isn’t a dream!!_ “Mm, this isn’t a dream, Sanderson, but your fear is just as delicious as ever…” I shivered, relaxing a bit. _Holy Lunar, don’t stop…_ But right as I thought that, Pitch’s hand pulled away. I tilted my head back down to look at him with a whimper of distress. Yet he simply smirked and reached for a shadow, then slipped away. I propped myself up, my eyes wide.

<Man in Moon dammit, don’t you _dare_ leave me like this!! > No response. <Wh-Why…> I teared up in frustration, glaring down at my body. <Yeah, fuck you too, pal. Sure as Hell I wouldn’t do that to you… Mph… Fuck, I can’t think or sleep like this…> I wrapped a hand around my weeping member and laid back down, closing my eyes again and clutching my pillow in my other hand. <Fuck, ha…!> I pictured that it was Pitch’s hand instead of mine. _Oh, fuck, Pitch, yes!!_ My breath hitched in my throat as I came heavily onto my stomach and hands.  <Nph…> I panted softly as I came down from my high, then sighed and retreated to my bathroom to clean myself up. Almost the entire rest of the day was spent in the shower, trying to wrap my head around things.


	9. Chapter 9

  My next break was an absolute terror once Pitch came around again. <What the Hell was that, two days ago?!> I spat. <Why the Hell did you- Mm!> I moaned in surprise as he captured my lips forcefully, then relaxed into it. <Mm…> He carried me over to the bed and laid me down, leaning over me with his loose robe pooling around us. I was so close to touching him, but he held both my wrists in one hand as the other began to please my body. <Nph, ah… Oh, holy Lunar, _please_ …> He renewed the bite on my shoulder, licking away the blood before _fucking disappearing again._

 

  Pitch’s teasing, which he took to different levels at times, went on for quite a few days. Finally, I decided to talk to Evan again. He seemed pretty shocked at first, then laughed a bit, then _finally_ decided to give me some advice. “You should give _him_ a surprise visit.” He suggested with a smirk and I grinned.

<I think I’ll do so after the meeting tonight.>

 

  “Sandy…” A voice sing-songed nearby. Everyone glanced around, but I chose to ignore it. “Sandy, don’t ignore me…” Pitch said sweetly, but I gave no response. “Aw, are you mad because I would let you finish?” I fought not to grit my teeth or scowl. “Don’t try to make me feel bad, now…” _Ignoring, ignoring, ignoring…_ “You don’t have to be a _baby_ about it.”

<Says the one who teases me every night!> I spat, finally frowning, and Bunny burst into laughter.

“Well, why don’t you do something about it?” My eye twitched, but I suddenly grinned evilly.

<Perhaps I will.> I said, standing up and taking off.

“Wait, what?”

I faintly heard a, “Sandy, wait!” but ignored _that_ as well as I made a bee-line for the entrance to Pitch’s lair. It wasn’t hard to find the man, since over the nights I had memorized his scent. He gasped when I pinned him against the wall, grinning as I slammed my fists on the stone of either side of his head. He stared at me with wide, startled eyes.

<No running, _now_. > I chuckled darkly, pressing my lips roughly to his. He gasped and moaned in surprise as my tongue dominated his, my hands traveling down to rub his waist. I broke the kiss, only to traverse down and begin to bite and suck on his neck. Pitch let out little whimpers, whines and moans while I did this, his head lolling back and his nails/claws scraping the stone wall. <I’m going to fuck you right into this wall…> I growled softly against his neck, only to hear a familiar yelp.

“Sandy!” I turned quickly to see the others standing at the end of the hallway with wide eyes, but Pitch grabbed my chin and pulled me back to face him.

“Now _that’s_ what I like to hear,” He chuckled, “But does it have to be the wall? I’d prefer my bed, so that I don’t have too bad a back ache in the morning…” He kissed me firmly as he pulled us into the shadows, pulling me into his bed. I ended up on top of him, and I _definitely_ wasn’t complaining. I quickly stripped him of his robe, faster than he had done to me the first time. Pitch gasped as I scraped my nails down his sides, his face a lovely hue of red as he shivered, goosebumps forming on his beautiful pale gray skin.

<You’re fucking gorgeous…> I breathed as I began to kiss and bite his neck again.

“Nph… I-I try…” He chuckled , arching his back slightly into my touch.

<You really shouldn’t have teased me so much,> I whispered lowly as I roughly bit his ears, causing him to whimper, <Because now I’m sexually frustrated… I might not be as gentle as I originally planned on being.>

“Oh, holy Lunar, please don’t…!” I grinned again, knowing that I had him trembling and whimpering in my grasp. This was even better than I had fantasized. “P-Please…!” The simple begging word caused me to shiver with pleasure. I buried my face into Pitch’s neck, bucking my hips against his. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes fluttered shut while Pitch groaned and tangled his fingers in my hair. A little tug sent another shiver down my spine.

<Ah, yes…> I breathed, holding his hips still as I worked my groin over his. Pitch continued to let out loud sounds of approval, occasionally tugging my hair in appreciation. I stopped with a smirk after a few moments when Pitch sounded like he was getting close. He let out a whine of disappointment and I chuckled. <Payback.> I murmured, trailing my nips and kisses down his body. I rolled my tongue over one of his nipples and he let out a pleased gasp. Looking up at him, I smiled when I saw his eyes closed, his brows furrowed, his cheeks red and his teeth wrapped around his bottom lip. _Gorgeous._ I closed my eyes and focused myself on my task of working Pitch up again.

“F-Fuck, Sandy, cut it out…!” Pitch begged when I stopped abruptly again. I stared straight up into his eyes as I worked my mouth lower and he gulped, knowing that I had taken a challenge. I pinned his arms above his head with dreamsand as I gave the underside of his stiff member one long lick, drawing out a shaky moan from the man underneath me.

<Mm…> I sighed in content as I began to suck the head, working my tongue over the tip. I began to slowly take in more and more until I was deep throating him, my tongue swirling around the shaft once in a while. I quickly stopped, however, when I felt his body tensing up.

“Dammit, _stop_!” Pitch practically wailed, staring down at me desperately. I chuckled softly, licking his precum off of my lips.

<As you wish, dear king,> I whispered and released his arms, leaning up and claiming his lips, <I don’t think I could stand much more foreplay, anyways… Shall we get on with the main event?> He nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around my neck. I broke the kiss and brought three fingers up to his lips. <Suck.> I ordered, and he was more than willing to oblige. I moaned softly in appreciation as I watched his lips engulf my fingers, feeling his tongue lick the fingertips and wander between them. <That’s good. Enough.> I propped his legs up on my shoulders as I circled his entrance with a finger.

“Oh, S-Sandy, please…” Hearing him whimper my name drove me on, and I captured his lips in a passionate kiss as I thrust in two fingers. Pitch gasped into the kiss, arching his back and tightly grasping the sheets.

<Relax.> I murmured and he nodded, calming his body a bit. I began to thrust my fingers and scissor, drawing out little mewls and moans from Pitch. I added the last finger and Pitch took it eagerly, though he broke the kiss after a few seconds.

“Please, Sandy, just… Fuck me, please…” I had never heard such a delightfully lewd statement come from past his lips, and I prayed to the Man in Moon I’d hear more just like it often.

<As you wish, my love.> I murmured and his blush deepened. He smiled, wiggling his hips in anticipation. I took a deep breath after positioning myself and pressed in. My brows furrowed and my hands gripped Pitch’s hips tightly. <Oh, fuck…> I groaned, bowing my head as I sank all the way in to Pitch’s tight heat. Pitch let out a pleased groan, pulling me in for one more passionate kiss. We both broke the kiss with gasps when I gave a single, testing thrust. Pitch tossed his head back on his pillow, arching his back. I smiled at the sight of him in such a way, nuzzling my face into his neck. It took a few thrusts, but I finally managed to find the bundle of nerves inside of him, and the response was amazing.

“Oh, Sandy, right there, _please_ , there!!” Pitch cried out, his nails/claws ripping the fabric of his sheets. I shuddered and nodded against his neck, changing my angle just slightly. “Hn, ah…!! Oh, throne of Lunar! Sandy…! Sandy, I’m so close!!” I kissed his neck in response with another nod, finding my mind unable to make words. I groaned when he tightened around me, his seed creating a mess between our stomachs as he let out a cry of my name. I bit into his neck when I felt myself reach my climax, not stopping until I tasted blood. Once we were spent, I released his neck and gently licked away the red before sitting up carefully and smiling down at Pitch. He stared up into my eyes with a content smile of his own. Despite the fact that we were struggling to catch our breaths, we shared a quick and meaningful kiss. Then I laid down beside him, pulling him into my arms as his shadows covered us with his slightly-torn blankets. “So, Onyx told me that you had said you love me…” Pitch chuckled softly after a moment and my blush returned. He nuzzled my neck and I could feel his smile against my skin. “I love you, too, little man.”


End file.
